Maids
by OceanFae
Summary: Happily ever afters dont happen to everyone, and getting work is the only other option. The diary of the maid to Organization Thirteen.
1. Flying Skillets Abroad

A/N: Hello, Kingdom Hearts fans! This is my first KH fanfiction. It does have an original character, but never fear! There be no Mary Sues in this story. I hope to entertain you with it, and make this a story that people will enjoy. This involves creating a decent character that people enjoy reading about, and I hope I have made one. I hope to keep updates regular enough, but I need support to keep the story going. Also, I have a tendency to write humor/horror, so I doubt if there will be any straight up romance in this. There will be some pairings, but one with my character is very doubtful, because I write with about the same romantic appeal as gingivitis.

Disclamer: This fiction is fanmade. I own my character, but not the Organization. I tried to own Marluxia, but he kept running away screaming, "Please, no more leather!" I also created the storyline, but if it has been done before, I am not aware of it. So, cheers, guys!

* * *

_Dear Reader,_

_Let it be known as a fact that for every scullery maid that gets her happily ever after, there are at least six more that didn't even make it to the ball. There will be one who was at the ball, but was inconveniently going for some punch while the Prince asked the other one to dance. There are about ten more that were not aware that there was a ball, because they were too busy working to notice._

_I was one of those people._

_I didn't have it very well at home. It wasn't that I had a stereotypical evil stepmother, because that job was already filled in the kingdom. I had a father, a mother, six brothers, and three sisters. As the eldest of the three sisters, I was supposed to take care of them._

_They were married off when they turned thirteen._

_My brothers inherited the estate when my parents died, but I had no where to go. I stayed to clean and cook. I was not paid._

_I was not allowed to leave the house unsupervised, a rule from my late mother, and I worked from the dark of the morning till the stroke of midnight._

_One night, it hit me. I was going to leave. It seemed like a great idea at the time. The house would be empty due to the Kingdom Fair being held. The Kingdom Fairs always had opportunities for work. I scrubbed with soap to wash off the grime and put on my best work dress. I tucked a dishcloth in my apron, and carried an iron pan to show that I could cook and clean. I snuck out very carefully, and made my way to the fair._

* * *

I stood there, in the line of maids and work boys, for nearly four hours. The sun was burning my skin, making my face ache when I smiled potential employers. I shifted from foot to foot, and knew that if I didn't find work soon, my brothers would notice I was gone. I shifted again, waiting for someone, anyone, to hire me. They all just gazed in my general direction, shook their heads, and passed on.

It was late in the afternoon when a man with an eye patch stopped in front of me. I smiled faintly, but I had lost my enthusiasm after the sun started to boil me. He looked me over.

"Xaldin, dude, what about this one?" he called, and a large stout man walked over. His hair was large and wild, and I had never seen any thing like it.

"Xemnas said he wanted a male."

"Aww, come on, man, she looks good enough!"

I held myself a little taller. I was not going to miss this chance. I knew not to agree with the man; employers don't want cocky maids. They want silent maids. The large man sighed and looked at me with a look of general distaste.

"Can you clean?"

I nodded firmly.

"Cook?" his voice was deep and gravely. His friend looked relieved and exited.

I nodded again.

"Can you defend yourself?"

Well, that was a rather odd question. It basically said, "Hello, I'm a red flag, nice to meet you!" I nodded anyway. The eye patch man started to talk.

"Great! You're hired. Come with us."

They walked fast into an alleyway. Relief soaked through my veins, and I followed with a large swell of hope in my chest.

That hope was doused firmly with ice water when the large one took my frying pan and knocked me out with it.

* * *

EDIT: I'm going to put all the diary entries in italics, from now on. That way, when it switches to real time, it will be easier to understand.

Review, please! Its very important that I know how this is going. I have a feeling that this could be wayyy funnier, dont you? Chapter two is already written, but I'm still working on it.

Cookies or a naked bishi of your choice to all that review!


	2. Helen Verger

So, here's chapter two. I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I only own Helen. I would say 'if you steal her I shall hurt you,' but I rather think she can fend for herself...

* * *

Chapter Two.

I wasn't sure were I was when I woke up. It was very bright, and very clean. It was not my pillow under my head, because it was clean and smelled like… flowers. It was wet from where I drooled on it, so I flipped it over. I sat up, but was very dizzy. My head felt horrid, and there was a bruise on the side of it.

I was still in my clothes. I looked around the room. It had a small window looking out into a dark sky, small bed, a small table, and an odd looking object with a tiny glass bulb inside. I messed with it for a moment, and it lit up when I turned a tiny knob. Handy. There was a tiny brown dresser in the corner, and a door to the right of it. Across from the bed was a large white door that blended in with the walls. I stood and opened the door next to the dresser first. It contained a tiny bathroom, with a small tub. I started to inspect the rest of the room, which led me to notice the note taped to the mirror.

'Wash, put these cloths on, and find the meeting room. – II'

I took a bath. The dirt from my hair made the water murky, but there was a bar of soap on the edge. There was also a little plastic bottle filled with something white. I sniffed it, and it smelled like flowers. I put it back. Perfumes were not something a maid uses. I got out of the bath, and used a tiny scratchy towel to dry. On the counter were some breeches and an undershirt. The other bits of clothing were confusing to say the least. They were tiny, and not well suited. When I put them on, I felt rather naked. What kind of clothes were these?

After putting on the large undershirt and breeches, I walked out of the room into a large stone hallway. I couldn't tell you how long I walked in circles before I started to call out to someone. My voice rang across the emptiness, but no one answered back.

Suddenly, I heard voices. They were far off, so I followed them. I came to two large black doors. I knocked, and someone gave a loud 'Come in' over the bickering of two deep male voices. I pushed on the door. And pushed. Then pushed some more, for good measure. I grunted, and kicked the door. I backed up, and ran towards it, and body slammed the door.

The door refused to move.

I knocked again, louder, and the door opened. The large man with the odd black hair was standing there. He pointed inwards. I walked in the room.

"See, Xemnas, she's a great choice!" the man with the eye patch called. Everyone was sitting around a large white table. I felt rather exposed. What was this place? What was I doing here? Why was I in men's clothing?

A large man with silvery hair stood up at the head of the table. His skin was dark and his eyes were gold, but he was obviously the one in control; the group hushed when he stood.

"What is your name?" he asked, very slowly. He sounded upset.

"Helen Verger, sir, of the Kingdom."

"See, Xemnas, she's not mute! And she's smart, too. Right, Helen?" the man with the eye patch exclaimed. I stared at him with an odd expression, and nodded slowly. What had I gotten myself into?

Xemnas, the silver haired leader, stared at me for a moment, and then began to speak.

"Helen, you have accepted the position as a maid to our castle. You will be given a room, a map, and all the supplies you need. You will be paid three hundred fifteen munny a month. If you wish to go shopping on your days off, you must be escorted by one of us. Is this clear?"

Truth be told, it was in no way clear. I had no idea where I was. The currency sounded odd, not at all like my own, so I had no clue how much that actually was. And shopping? I was a maid! These people were quite mad. I thought about it, and nodded. After all, a room, food, and payment sounded like heaven compared to living with my brothers and their families.

"Good. A schedule will be written up so you can clean certain rooms on different days. It will be posted in the kitchen. You can cook, correct?"

I nodded. Cooking was something I understood, something stable. I knew how to work food better than a mop and bucket. In my household, I worked with two other cooks, Pierre and Shelly. They were bitter as snakes, but they were excellent chefs.

"Good. I don't think we could stand another night of number VIII's cooking." All around the table, people snickered. The one person who didn't was a startlingly red haired man, scowling as if someone had set fire to his mother.

"I'll show her the kitchen!" a chipper voice chimed, and a hand was suddenly thrust into the air. A young blonde boy with a hairstyle reminiscent of a rooster was wriggling around waving his hand. The redheaded man thumped him on the back of his head, and he reluctantly put the hand down. Xemnas, the silver haired man, glowered at him for a moment. The redhead shrugged.

"He had cookies before the meeting, superior." he stated, smirking a little.

"Right. Well, IX, you may show her the kitchen." The young man looked very pleased, and started to hum.

"Pardon?"

My voice was cracked and out of place in such a large room. Everyone stared at me, and my mind froze.

"Er, yes, but, where am I? Please?" I stuttered.

"The Castle that Never Was."

* * *

Great, now I have to write more chapters... :D All well. I like this story, anyways. Review, please!


	3. Fairy Godfathers?

A/N: Okay, I finally have a bit of an idea where this story is going. I have decided that it will consist of three methods of storytelling. The Diary, in which Helen tells the reader the basics of what's going on and a few snippets out of her day, The Thoughts, which is a lot like the diary, but it goes into depth on the stories that the diary will mention, and Real Time, which has dialogue and what actually goes on when the event is happening. When Helen is taken on as the maid, Demyx is the last one in the organization. The others will be added throughout the story, and they will meet Helen.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, do own Helen Verger.

* * *

It took me a while to identify the feeling that had been stirring in my stomach since I arrived in this place, but with careful observation, I have realized that it is fear. This place, as new and interesting as it may be, is quite scary. Example number one, the first time I tried to mop.

It was on my list of chores, and as I walked into the room, I assumed that it must be a joke, because there were in fact no floors. Just to make sure that what I thought was true, I poked it with a broom. The floor just _appeared_, like magic. It was clear, and solid. This happened in multiple sections. I thought I had the hang of this, until I found the spot where the floor did not appear.

Thanks to my superb lack of balance on wet ground, along with the odd clothing I was forced to wear, I found myself hanging on the edge of the mysterious disappearing floor about to fall a very long way down. It was quite the miracle that I was able to pull myself back onto the section of glass.

I was there for about ten minutes, holding on for dear life, until a very tall man walked in and helped me up. I imagined that I looked very much like a wet cat holding onto a patient owner. He sat me down on solid, all the way there, blissfully stone floor, shook his head, and walked away.

Another example was the first time I tried to cook for my employers. I had not realized that chopping vegetables would be so dangerous with Xaldin, the man with the very odd hair, around.

I shall sum up that very shocking experience with a rule. If Xaldin is around, you do not touch sharp objects. He can control them, and this is dangerous. Your fingers will not be safe. He is not a happy man.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Reader,_

_The next few days, or I shall assume they were days because there seems to be no difference between day and night in this place, seemed to pass in a blur of duties and strange sights. There are about four things that I have gathered._

_Demyx, as he urges me to call him, seems to be a very nice fellow, although he seems to suffer from violent mood swings. This usually goes away when he plays that unusual guitar like… thing._

_These people seem to be a variant of fairy god fathers. The castle also seems to be magic- the floors disappear. (In turn, this makes it a quite terrifying experience when one is mopping.)_

_Number Two, Xigbar, the one that hired me, has no idea what personal space means. (I have seen this in many cases, not just with myself.)_

_Six, Zexion, has an impenetrable room. I cannot get in. At all._

_Demyx, during the time I cleaned his room for the first time, informed me that they go by their numbers, and that he is the last so far. He also chatted on about the members of their organization, and what they are like. I remember this:_

_Xemnas is the leader, do not mess with him._

_Saix is Xemnas's friend. Do not mess with him either._

_Xigbar can hang from the ceiling._

_Axel likes to burn things. Axel is Demyx's friend._

_Zexion does not like to be touched. Demyx thinks Zexion is his friend._

_Xaldin is not a happy person. (I can vouch for that.)_

_As confusing as this advice is, I think I can use it to my advantage. Forgive me, Reader, if there are any awkward breaks in this script. It has been quite a while since I have written anything—since I tutored my younger sisters, in fact. I do miss them. I wonder if they are happy with their families. They probably are. Now, if you will excuse me, I must go clean. _

* * *

So? What did you think? Please tell me in a review. I'm sure this story will get a plot soon. :D If it dosnt, then heck, I think its fun anyway.

Also, tell me if I should add some other maids when the Organization gets more people. I know its a short chapter, but all well. REVIEW!


End file.
